The Betrayed and The Dragon
by fieryone13
Summary: When Percy is betrayed and forgotten, he and his friend Fjorn, who has some amazing powers leave to find a new life. But when they are called upon again, will they respond? NO CHAOS WHATSOEVER! THE PLOT MAY SEEM LIKE IT, BUT THERE IS NO CHAOS INVOLVED WHATSOEVER! Rated T because of violence and slight swearing.
1. The Dragon Rises

I don't own Percy Jackson, though I wish I did.

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Rage. It's the only emotion I feel right now as I storm around in my cabin. I don't know why she would do this to me! I saved her and every one at this sorry excuse for a camp more times than anyone can count! And the only thing that's keeping me from running right now is my friend Fjorn. He came to me the same day **HE** did.

_Flashback_

_I heard the pounding of footsteps and shouting from the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. I ran over to see Grover running towards the hill with two demigods who looked like they hadn't had a shower or a new set of clothes for a few days with a Lydian drakon in tow . Grover somehow tripped and knocked himself out so I sprinted over to him and pulled him inside the borders before uncapping Riptide and running at the drakon. Two words: BIG MISTAKE. As soon as I got near the drakon whipped it's tail around so fast I didn't have a chance to dodge the hit and ended up on the floor with what I'm pretty sure was one of the boys running up the hill, who was now knocked out. I looked frantically around for the other kid when I saw something I couldn't believe. The kid was charging straight at the drakon! I thought he was going to become drakon snacks for sure, then all of the sudden jumped into the air and transformed into a freaking dragon! I made a mental note of asking him about that later, when I noticed the kid/ dragon clawing and biting away at the drakon's hide until it fell over, dazed. The kid/dragon looked close to passing out, so I decided to help him finish the job. I somersaulted onto the drakon's head and drove the blade right into it's head. Right then, the camp noticed all of the roaring and giant scaly creatures duking it out at the camp borders. When everyone saw the boy standing over a drakon hide, they assumed that he had killed the drakon by himself and started congratulating him. He just stood there uncomfortably until Annabeth noticed me standing around and asked me in a rather angry tone,"Percy Jackson! Did you let this kid fight the Lydian drakon all by himself! I thought you were better!' and started to walk away when the kid who helped me kill the drakon speak up and say to Annabeth,"Actually, Percy helped me take down the drakon, whatever that is. I was about to pass out, so naturally, I wouldn't be able to kill it. The drakon was about to get back up, but Percy helped me by dealing the killing blow to the drakon. So really, he did just as much as me while the other kid is just sitting in that bush over there cowering his ass off. Oh, and don't call me kid." Everyone was looking down with an expression of shame until a glowing symbol appeared over the kid's head that even Annabeth didn't recognize."Oh shit. I was hoping with fiber of being that it wasn't you!" I saw it was the kid who was yelling. Chiron walked out of the gaggle of campers and proclaimed, "All hail... Oh yes, I didn't seem to catch your name young hero, what was it again?" It's Fjorn. I have ancient Nordic roots." he replied. Chiron's question was then followed up by a question from Annabeth,"What god is that?" Fjorn retorted with,"Oh you know, a very powerful dragon god who most people think is insane. Oh yeah and his name is Garyx." Chiron then proceeded to bow and announce,"All hail Fjorn, son of Garyx the dragon_ god."**(A.N. Garyx is a dragon god from D&amp;D)**_ At that moment the other kid finally decided to come out of the bushes and saw that there was a glowing symbol above his head too. It was the symbol of Hecate._

_Time skip, 3 months Still Percy's POV_

_I couldn't stand that kid! A few moments after he was claimed, he said, and I quote,"My name is Xavier and I can kick any of your asses!" He had since made it his goal to make me the least liked person in camp. He used all manner of curses and hexes on the other campers and blamed them on me! He even somehow turned Nico and Thalia away from me! The only person who didn't turn me away was Fjorn. He was a pretty cool guy once you got to know him. He had brown hair and eyes, and an appetite that stretched from here to Tartarus. We did everything together. The only time I was ever a jerk to him was when I found Annabeth and Xavier kissing in front of the gods and the whole of camp! I felt like I was slowly dying from the inside out. MY wise girl, the one that I had been through so much with threw me away like yesterday's newspaper. "why?" those were the only words that escaped my mouth, yet Annabeth could hear them. She looked up at me with wide eyes brimming with tears as she sobbed,"P-Percy, l-l-let me explain I-" I cut her off,"What is there to explain anymore Annabeth. You found a new man that you love more than you loved me. That's all there is to it." I saw Poseidon about to speak up until I raised a hand to stop him. "Lord Poseidon, I-I'm officially disowning myself. I can see you found a new great prophecy hero and I hope that you are proud of him." I slowly trudged out of the area and whispered one more word to everyone there, which was,"Goodbye..."_

_Flashback_ End

I ran into Fjorn on my way out of camp and he asked me,"Where are you going with that backpack dude?" I just shoved him out of the way and kept walking. I was suddenly stopped by a hand on my shoulder gripping me and a voice yelling at me,"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I spun around and told him about what I saw and in an instant, he was close from going and pounding in the gods himself. He calmed down, ran back to the big house,**(A.N. Fjorn has a room in the big house because he didn't have a cabin for himself.)**and met me back on Half-Blood Hill in 2 minutes flat. We turned away, and walked out of camp, ready to start a new life.

**Hey Everyone! Fieryone13 here! Just wanted to know how everyone liked the story, please R&amp;R! :)**


	2. The Dragon Corps

Time Skip, 4 weeks

**Fjorn's POV**

Percy and I have been away for a while now. Since Percy was the son of that stupid old barnacle beard, we tended to draw lot's of attention from the monsters. We were all alone in the big wide world! Most people wouldn't want to be in our situation, but we liked it. There was no TV, but we managed to stay entertained by picking stuff out of peoples pockets and then asking them if we could borrow them.(A.N. I used to do this all of the time to my friends in middle school.) One day we were sitting down to enjoy some nice hot dogs that we bought from a vendor, when all of the sudden, a chasm opened up beneath us."OH SHIT" were the last words I said before plummeting downwards into the deep darkness.

I think I might have fallen asleep or gotten knocked out on the way down because when I woke up I was on the floor with a very sore back. I heard someone uttering curses in the darkness, I looked around the area for a little bit trying to see anything, when suddenly, the cavern lit up and I saw that we were in a massive underground Roman camp that looked a lot like Camp Jupiter, minus the absence of people and the fact that there was somehow a large landscape of hills, forests and lakes surrounding it. I looked at Percy with a figurative light bulb above my head. I figured that we could use this place for shelter. When I suggested this idea, he suddenly looked more enthusiastic and happy than he had in days. I had one more idea though. "Hey dude?" "Yeah?" Percy replied. I then relayed my plan to him about inviting demigods that were banished or left for dead to join our new little town. He Pondered it for a moment while sitting on a rock. He finally looked back at me and said with a smile,"Sure. They more or less wound up with our fate, so why not invite them here. There's food, water, and we certainly don't need all of these buildings to ourselves." I just grinned and shouted,"Great! Let's go find some cast aside possibly miserable demigods! My dragon form can help us a lot in this process for 2 reasons, one, because I can hold lots of people, making it easy to fly everyone around. two, dragons have increased senses, as well as telepathy, so I would be able to differentiate our targets from everyone else. Anyways, on that note, let's fly!" I quickly shifted into a dragon and let Percy climb on. "Don'e drop me okay?" He half ordered, half nervously stated. _"I'll try not to. Besides, even if you started to fall, I'd probably just grab your possibly unconscious body and hold it in my claws." _I said to him telepathically. I rose up and shot off into the late afternoon sky of New York.

**Time Skip-2 months, Percy's POV**

It's been a whole year since Fjorn and I left camp. When we had the idea to start taking wrongfully banished or forgotten demigods in to give them a home, we didn't think that there would be this many of these types of demigods. This just made us more pissed at the gods and Camp Half-Blood. We also decided to start an army consisting of the demigods that were aged enough to fight. (F.Y.I, Fjorn and I have people from ages 12-62 both male and female, so we basically have a whole city here.) We were able to talk to Fleecy, who was apparently Iris' assistant, so she could give us alerts about major monster situations all over the U.S. We ran into the Hunters once or twice, but each time, we were gone before they could actually shoot at us. We discovered that there were quite a few mines filled with something called *necrodermis, which we used for forging armor, as it could repair itself and change shape at will, making it easy to turn it into clothes and other things with ease. We used stygian iron in all of our swords, as it is very strong and durable. Our army is about 900-1,000 men and women, yet we train rigorously, making us some of the strongest people around. We named our army in honor of Fjorn's power, making it **Dragon Corps**. Fjorn and I co-lead the army and city together, but we also have a council of citizens who help us solve problems in the city. Lately though, our scouts have been picking up small amounts of primordial energy that we believe belong to Physis, primordial goddess of nature. We can only hope that it's simply just a small disturbance, because if this situation is real, then we're in more trouble than we realized.

Hello everyone! It's me again! I know that this story hasn't been updated for a while, but that's because These last few months for me have been a little hectic. Anyways, Please tell me what you think so far.


	3. Author's note

Hello! Fieryone13 here! Just wondering if Percy should be paired with anyone. It can either be canon or OC, but is it is an OC, could you please give me a description like this:

Name:

Age:

Physical description:

Godly parent: (Can be from other pantheons of gods if you want. Just not too OP please.)

Weapon of choice:

Powers that come with their parentage: (Doesn't have to have powers.)

P.S. send through PM

Thanks! :) Digital cookies for everyone! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


	4. War Meeting

_Fjorn's POV_

"So, as I was saying, there have been reports from our scouts of primordial energy signatures around New York. While we have some suspicions, we can't be sure which primordial it is we are tracking. We will keep sending research parties out to investigate as the situation demands." I was in a war meeting listening to Rex, our head scientist droning on for the fifth meeting in a row about the energy signatures around New York. I mean, come on, I think maybe one or two times is enough time to talk about it, but apparently, he doesn't get that. I finally sighed in relief when he sat down and Percy, A.K.A Tides, asked if anyone else had something to say. I was about to raise my hand to speak, when we were suddenly interrupted by an iris message from Fleecy. She looked actually quite concerned, which is very unlike her. She finally decided to speak, but when she did, I was not happy about it. She said "Camp Half-Blood needs help! It's been attacked three times in the past month by monsters!" "Wait a second!" I cut her off, "They've been attacked before, so why do they need our help?" She quietly said, "These monsters are stronger. I've also gotten reports that they all carry amulets with some kind of glowing eye, so I-" I suddenly bashed my hand into the table, leaving a large fist mark. I exclaimed in anger, "I should have known Garyx would be involved in this! The energy signature must be his!"**(A.N. I'm making Garyx a primordial in this story.) **Percy jut nodded, considering my theory. Fleecy finally decided to speak again, this time with a request that i didn't like. "I was hoping you guys could help the campers out?" I just stood up, slashed my hand through the mist, then proceeded to punch a giant hole through the wall, giving us a clear view of two of our recruits, Darin and Melissa making out on the couch in the break room. We all just stared at each other for a second with giant blushes on our faces until I just quickly sputtered out, "S-so-sorry!" and sealed up the crack in the wall again. We all proceeded to sit back down before Percy called a 5-minute break to think about everything. I just stayed sitting in my chair thinking about Calypso. The girl on the island. For a little while, I decided to go on a solo recon mission. During this mission I met Calypso.

_Flashback, Calypso's POV_

_I was so bored on this gods damned island! I've been stuck here for over a century! The only thing that really kept me sane was gardening. Suddenly, my thoughts turned to Percy and Leo. I was sad, as both vowed to get me off this island somehow, and while I believed them, neither of them had come through. I went to go sit on a bench in my garden and put my head into my hands. I sighed and imagined the world outside Ogygia. All of the sudden I heard a huge BOOM and a ton of sand flying up into the air coming from the direction of the beach. I ran down there to see what could have possibly caused all that commotion, and I was shocked to see a dragon in a giant crater! I quickly pulled out the small dagger that I kept with me just in case and hid behind a tree. Although, just when I thought that things couldn't get more confusing, the dragon started shrinking and morphing into a boy who looked around 17 years old with light skin and brown hair. I noticed he had a large duffel bag next to him. He looked pretty battered up, so I decided to move him to my makeshift infirmary in a cave nearby. I laid him down on the cot and went to look what he had in his bag. When I looked inside, I was shocked! There was all manner of equipment here ranging from swords and daggers, to guns and other modern military equipment._

_Timeskip, 2 days Fjorn's A.K.A Valkyrie's POV_

_So far, my day wasn't the best. The last thing I could remember before being deployed was flying over Greece off the coast of Crete, when I saw a giant flash, intense pain and heat hot enough to burn me through my natural fire redundancy. I then proceeded to black out. I sat up in my little cot that I had ended up on and looked at my surroundings. I was in a cave with the most beautifully colored crystals. I went to get out of my cot, but felt a searing pain in my side. I looked to see that I was shirtless with a long stitching along my right side. Suddenly, I remembered! I had my equipment bag with me! I looked around in a panic until I let out a sigh of relief when I saw my bag on the opposite wall of the cave. I opened up my bag and pulled out my combat knife, my Beretta, and my mobile command center. You might be wondering what a mobile command center is, well it's a laptop with a keyboard a standard center screen, a screen on the left and right, a webcam, and a built in mic. It also has a few applications that go with it. There is a clock, a mapping program, a tactics planner program, a drone control system, and last but not least, League Of Legends, which I installed myself because hey! recon missions can be boring sometimes. Anyways, I turned on the M.C.C and checked where I was... or at least I should have because when I checked my location, all it showed on screen was [ERROR LOCATION DATA NOT RECORDED, ERROR LOCATION DATA NOT RECORDED] I shrugged it off and checked the time on my left screen to see that it was 7:23 eastern time. I wanted to see if I could send a distress signal to the rest of the corps, but communications were shut down here apparently. I continued to try to find information on where I was, when I heard the scuffling of stones as something/someone approached the cave. I retreated to the shadows by the entrance of the cave. I saw a figure walk in, and with lightning speed I twisted the figures arm behind their back and put my gun to their head. I turned them around to come face to face with a beautiful girl about my age._

_Calypso's POV  
_

_I woke up thinking about that boy and all of the events from that previous day. The thing that startled me the most was him being the dragon on the beach. I got out of bed, took a shower, and put on some fresh clothes. I walked out of the door with an apple in my hand to go check on the boy. As I was going up the path to the cave, I finished my apple and began to think of how I was going to explain all of this to him. I entered the cave and was all of the sudden jerked to the side and my arm twisted up my back. I tried and succeeded to not scream, and all of the sudden, I was spun around and came to face the boy. When I looked at him, he looked much healthier than he did yesterday. He suddenly shoved me backwards and kept the gun trained on me. I backed up to the cave wall and put my hands of to show I wasn't armed. When he saw that I wasn't armed, he lowered his gun, but kept it ready at his side. He then looked at me and asked in a voice that sounded aggressive, yet caring at the same time, "Where am I?" I responded by telling him that he was on Ogygia and the whole situation surrounding him at the moment. When I was finished, he looked a lot more calm and he tossed his gun back onto the bed along with his knife, which I didn't even notice he had. I asked him how he was feeling and he just responded with a short "Yes." after that, he went back over to his cot and got back on a large tablet looking machine and didn't look up. All he did was make a shooing motion with his hand, which slightly infuriated me. I just left the cave and didn't come back unless I heard screams.  
_

_3rd person POV  
_

_Fjorn had been on the island for about 3 months, as he was still trying to find a way off the island for him and for Calypso as they had grown close and began to have feelings for each other. When the raft came to take him off the island at long last, he begged her to come with him, but she wouldn't, as she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. When the argument ended, Fjorn trudged up to the cave and packed slowly and sadly. He walked down to the beach and kissed Calypso. One sweet kiss that would they would both remember for all eternity. Fjorn got onto the raft and waved for the lat time as he faded into the horizon_

_Fjorn's POV_

My eyes suddenly snapped open and I looked around in a panic before noticing that the room was dark, making me come to the conclusion that everyone had left and not bothered to wake me up. I couldn't blame them though. I was a damned heavy sleeper. Suddenly, my rush of memories came back and I was hit with a wave of guilt and sadness. I put my head in my hands and broke down into sobs thinking, "If only she had come with me..." I sobbed until I felt my eyes go dry and I collapsed into sleep.

Hello everyone! I felt that last kiss part was necessary. Anyways, tell me what you think of the story! I'm out!


End file.
